Here Comes Your Man
by Oo Livia Cullen oO
Summary: Bella is 18, in her last year of high-school and very determined to lose her virginity before leaving for college. What best option is there than her best friend Edward whom she trusts fully? He'll just need a bit of convincing. AH. Rated M. BxE and other canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.

Author's Note: This was originally for the "Fun With Your Clothes On" Contest but I didn't finish it in time. The title comes from a song by the Pixies, so it's not mine. This is not a songfic. I hope you like it. There is a little bit of sex and a little bit of drug use so it that bothers you, don't read. This should be a short story and should update fairly quickly.

**Here Comes Your Man**

**Chapter 1**

_~ Bella ~_

"I'm not going to do it Bella!"

I see his eyes flash and his grip tightens on the wheel. His knuckles are turning white. Gosh. He's so melodramatic. I swear Edward watches soaps on TV when I'm not with him. It's not like I'm asking him to murder someone.

"Come on Edward! Please…"

I'm pouting. I know he can't say no when I'm doing that.

"I said no, Bella. I'm not gonna pop your cherry!"

Apparently, on special occasions, he _can _say no.

"If you won't do it, I'll ask Jasper. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Edward pushes on the brakes so hard I nearly crash into the dashboard. He stops the car in the middle of the road. He's lucky we live in the middle of nowhere. He turns his head toward me and I swear I've never seen him this furious before. Who knew my virginity was such a sore spot for him…

"He won't fucking dare!" He practically hisses.

"I've been best friends with Jasper longer than I have with you. He owes me a few favors."

Edward snorts. "That's highly unlikely, he's been dating that new girl, Alice, for like a couple of weeks now."

"Seriously? Where did you hear that?"

I'm in full gossip mode now. I can't believe Jasper didn't tell me.

"Rose told me. She doesn't like the new girl so much."

"Your sister doesn't like anybody," I point out.

"That's not true! Rosalie likes you!" He defends her.

"Yeah after eight years of knowing each other. It took her three years to even warm up to me and we were ten!"

He finally decides to get the car moving again. I don't care. Mr. Mason is always late; he lives on the other side of town.

"Anyway," I say to get back on track, "how did it happen? Jasper and the new girl I mean."

"Well, Rose told me that they've been fucking since school started but that they've decided to do the whole exclusive thing now."

"I've seen her around the school, she's seems to be a bit of a fashionista, that's usually enough to get on your sister's good side."

"Why are you so interested anyway? Disappointed Jasper's not going to fuck you?"

"You were the one who brought it up! You're the one who's going all Perez Hilton on me!"

"Don't fucking say that to me."

"I'm not changing my mind Edward. I want you to have sex with me!"

"Bella, come on! Stop being ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous! I'm 18. I've given it a lot of thoughts. I'm going to be in college next year and I don't want to lose my virginity to some frat guy I barely know and who would have gotten me drunk. I want my first time to be with someone I trust. Someone who cares and who I know will make me feel good. I want this someone to be you, Edward."

He's silent. I'm taking this as a good sign.

"I've known you for eight years. We've been best friends ever since. Please, Edward, do this for me."

"You don't want to have sex, Bella. Please, be serious for one second. You wear cotton panties with flowers and hearts on them. Clearly, that doesn't scream 'do me'."

An arrogant smirk graces his lips. He thinks he's winning this one. Jerk.

"What do my panties have to do with anything? It's not like I'm going to wear them when you fuck me!"

"You want to have sex?" He says this like he's questioning my sanity. I nod. "You don't know what sex is like, I'm sure you haven't even touched yourself before."

He's seriously starting to piss me off. Who does he think he is? Just because he slept with Lauren and Jessica doesn't make him a sex god!

I look out the window. We're arriving to school; he's parking his car to the most secluded spot as usual. It's the perfect opportunity.

"Bella," he says, looking straight at me with his green eyes, "you need to…"

"Shut up! Of course I've masturbated before. You may not see me as a girl but I have needs and desires and fantasies like everyone else."

"Fantasies?" he stammers out, reddening a little.

I look at him straight in the eye and without lowering my gaze; I start to unbutton my jeans. I kick out my ballet flats and remove one leg out of the jeans. I raise my leg on the dashboard.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His eyes are glowering and his knuckles are once again tightened on the wheel. Without even dignifying that with an answer, I slip my hand in my panties. I begin to rub my clit slowly and I keep staring at him, never letting him go. I fight to keep my eyes open. I'm getting nice and wet. My panties are drenched and his eyes are darkening in what I hope is desire.

"Bella," he growls. "Seriously, what the _fuck_ are you doing? Get your hand out of there!"

I don't listen to him. I rub harder and faster. I pant. I gasp. I moan. At first, you can barely hear it, it's gentle, but the slicker I get and the faster I circle my clit, I'm starting to get a lot louder. I feel like I can hear my moans echoing off the glass of the car's windows. Touching myself with him watching me is the biggest turn on.

_~ Edward ~_

She's moaning. Loudly. I'm sure she doesn't realize it but she's moaning my name. She seems to have no shame. She's flushed and her back is arched. She's trying to keep her eyes on me but her lids are heavy when the pleasure is the greatest.

I can't believe I'm watching Bella touching herself, but I can't help looking. Her brown eyes are dark pools of lust and she's doing that girly 'under the lashes' look which is hotter than I can even describe. I can't keep up with her gaze. My eyes drop to her hand in her panties. I see it moving. I can only assume from the position that she's rubbing her clit. She's mewling noisily: she's purring like a kitten.

Her hand is moving lower and I imagine—wish—that she's thrusting one then two fingers inside her. Her breath gets caught in her throat and I picture that she inserts one of her digit and pumps it in and out. I see the movement from underneath the material of her panties: she pulls her fingers out and starts stroking her clit rougher.

"Edward…Edward… Edward," she breathes heavily and my name seems the only thing that can fall from her lips.

I do my best to keep my cool. I fail. This is just too much of a turn on. My erection is stiff and hard against my jeans and I only want to take it out and start pumping myself to the same rhythm as her fingers.

She trashes.

Her hips buck.

The leg on the dashboard starts to tremble and her purple-painted toes are curling.

She screams as she's coming.

And she's so beautiful at that moment that I don't fucking care that she's just ruined my leather seats.

She removes her hand from her white cotton panties and then—fuck me—she presses her fingers to my lips. She smears her cum on my mouth and my tongue comes out to lick it off of her fingers. She tastes salty and slightly bitter. She tastes like Bella and I just want to bury my head between her legs and eat her out for hours and hours and keep her coming and coming in my mouth, on my tongue…

It's a strange thought; I've never seen Bella as sexualized before that.

She puts on her shoes, slides up her jeans and looks at me completely relaxed and spent. She takes her bag and turns one more time towards me.

"The offer is still standing. But you have to know, I only thought of you. I'll let you make up your mind but if you say no, I'll go to Jacob Black. With or without you, I'm losing my virginity. I'd rather it'd be you so… think long and _hard_ about it." Her eyes zoom in on my crotch. My hard on is painfully obvious. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with that."

_~ Bella ~_

Mentioning Jacob Black is a low blow. I know it. Edward hates him. Jacob is the son of my father's best friend and had a bit of a crush on me when I was twelve and he ten. I'm pretty sure Jake got over it but still, Edward hates his guts. I think, in his mind, he's under the impression that he has to share me with Jake.

I knew Jake before I knew Edward and Edward doesn't like that. Just like he doesn't like the fact that Jasper has been my best friend for longer than he has. Edward has got serious property issues. Anyway, I have the first two classes with Jasper and I'm only with Edward in fourth and fifth period. I'll give him time to think.

I was late by the time I got to English class but just like I predicted, Mr. Mason isn't here yet. I see that Jasper is already seated in his usual seat and is waiting for me. I fling my stuff on the table and drop in the seat next to him. I feel a smug smile coming to my lips as I'm about to grill him.

"So, Stanley, how's your Stella?" I ask and I see in his eyes that it's like I'm speaking Chinese.

"Excuse me? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Don't have some news to share?"

"Are you high?" He asks and I can't help laughing when his hands cup my face to get a better look of my eyes. "Did you smoke weed with Edward in his car again? Fuck! I told him not to let you smoke that shit anymore! You know how you get!"

"Shut up! I'm not high!" I protest as I pull away from him. "I'm talking about your new girl Jazz. You know the one you didn't tell me about and the one I didn't know you were fucking until this morning."

"Why Stanley and Stella?" Jasper asks, confused. With the amount of weed he smokes, it must have burnt off some neurons.

"_A Streetcar Named Desire_? Tennessee Williams? You know because he is from Mississippi just like your girl. Does that ring any bell?" Jasper is looking at me like there's a joke he doesn't get. I sigh and roll my eyes. "It should, we studied it this semester in this class."

"You know I'm more of a history guy."

"Don't think I didn't notice you very subtlety changing the subject. Spill it!"

"Who told you?" He asks and I get the feeling he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Rose told Edward who told me," I say rapidly hoping he gets on with the story.

"Should have figured," he sighs

"You know, Rose doesn't like your new girl very much. I think she has a crush on you," I joke with a smile. I know for sure that Rose isn't the least bit attracted to Jasper.

"Rose doesn't like anyone except her sisters and Edward," Jasper points out and I can't help but smile.

"Don't let Edward hear you say that," I say grinning and Jasper is throwing me an anxious look.

"So, Alice…" I'm trying to get him to focus.

"She's not like everyone say she is," Jasper says very quickly as if to justify himself.

"You mean a slut?"

"Bella!" he growls and I'm just starting to see that he _really_ cares for this girl.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger; I'm just saying what everyone else has been saying. I'm just stating the facts. I don't know a thing about Alice."

"She's not a slut, she's just… I really like her, Bella, please be nice," he pleads.

"What do you mean 'be nice'? I'm always nice! Hell, nice is my middle name!"

"You just said she was a slut, Bella," he says with a look.

"Eh eh! I never said she was a slut! Rose, on the other hand…" I say with a smile hoping to relax the atmosphere but it's clearly not working.

"I promise I'll be nice to her, Jazz. If you really like her, she must be something. Why didn't you tell me?" I lay my hand on his arm.

"We were just fucking at first and then… I don't know. The lines got blurred. She didn't want me to see other girls."

"And by see, you mean fuck."

"She didn't want me to screw other girls and I just didn't want to stop fucking her so I said 'yes ok'."

"You're just so romantic, Jazz," I say with a fake fangirl sigh.

"Shut up!" He says with a blow to my shoulder. "What about you? Any hot news?"

"I asked Edward to have sex with me." I say nonchalantly.

Jasper is looking at me like I'm from another planet for one second before collecting himself.

"And, what did he say?" He asks with a face too calm to be natural.

"He said no at first and then I said that if he didn't do it, you'll do it. And then I learnt that you were fucking that Alice girl so I said I'll get Jake to screw me and I got out of the car."

"You're such a drama queen."

"So what do you think?"

"I'm not fucking you if that's your question," he says with a smug smile.

"That's not what I meant, what do you think he'll say?"

He's about to answer me but Mr. Mason finally arrives and demands silence in the class. A silence which he won't obtain for another ten minutes before everyone _finally_ settle down and the class can begin.

The subject: the politics of death and desire.

Karma hates me.

_~ Edward ~_

It took fifteen minutes and Rose's appearance at the window of my car to calm me down. I fear I'll never be able to get the image of Bella touching herself out my head. Ever again. I won't be able to look at her and simply see her as my best friend. As one of the guys. Fuck. I'm getting hard again.

I never saw Bella as a woman before. I saw that she was a girl of course. That she has breasts. Nice ones at that. But I had never wanted to bend her over the hood of my car and fuck her senselessly, before. But now, I'm starting to notice. I'm noticing that her hair is long and shiny and a bit wavy in the end and has a bit of a red tint to it. I'm noticing that she has really nice legs even if they're short. I'm noticing that she's at least a C cup. I'm noticing that she doesn't have a flat and toned belly like Rose or any of my sisters have. She has a cute belly, a little a bit round, like a baby's. And soft. I'm sure it's soft and supple and warm.

God.

No way, I'm letting that asshole fuck her. I'm sure he's a virgin and Bella deserves a lot more for her first time. She deserves someone who will at least get her off. Well, she doesn't seem to be afraid to take care of that herself.

Fuck.

"What's up with you?" Rosalie asks me.

"Mind you own business, Rose!" I snap.

"Touchy touchy, Edward. Didn't you get your hand job this morning?"

"Don't talk about Bella like that!"

"I wasn't talking about Bella but that's an interesting leap you've just made," she says all smug.

I groan and put my head on my arms on the table.

"You know, I might just like that new girl. Her brother is hot," she says with a smirk and I recognize that look on my sister's face.

"His name is Emmett, he's in Calculus with me next period."

"Emmett… It's a nice enough name."

"I'm tired Rose." I whisper.

I know she heard me and when I glance up, I see that she's my sister Rose. The one she doesn't let anyone see. The caring Rose.

"Edward. What's wrong?" she says as she puts her own head on her arms.

It's like we're in our own little world. Just like when we were kids. Rose and I were always the closest because we're the same age. Tanya and Irina are almost finished with college. And Kate, finally decided to go to college with us after having spent two years abroad. We're the youngest ones. I was adopted in the Cullen family when I was four. Rose immediately loved me and took me under her wing. And from this day on, she was my favorite sister. No matter what everyone thinks about her, Rose is a kindhearted girl and she'll do absolutely anything for her family. There isn't anything more important to her than family.

"Edward, you're with me?" She asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… Bella. We had a fight." I say not wanting to go into details.

"Oh, Edward!" She smiles. "You two are always fighting. Whatever you've done, she'll forgive you; she always does."

"How do you know it's my fault and not hers?" I faintly protest.

"If it were her fault, you wouldn't be moping around like this."

"I'm not moping."

"You _are_ moping. Now shut up, the class is about to start."

My first three classes went slowly. I could almost feel every second falling away into nothingness. Sometimes, there're just mornings you wish you hadn't got out of bed. This was one of them.

Lunchtime finally comes and as I enter the cafeteria, I notice that Jasper, Bella and Rose are already seated. I make my way toward them and I notice the look that Jasper is giving Bella. Then, he looks at me, all smug and happy. And I realize. He _knows_. She fucking _told_ him.

"I cannot fucking believe you told Jasper!" I yell at her as I violently lay my tray on the table.

Rose's eyes flick from Bella to me and then she looks at Jasper, hoping for an answer.

"How is that your business who I told?" She retorts and her eyes are alight with fury. "I thought you didn't want to do it. Maybe Jasper does!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Rose asks, still staring at the two of us.

"Don't put me in the middle of your argument," Jasper interrupts. "I'm with Alice!"

"Like I'm going to believe you wouldn't want to fuck Bella even if you're dating the new girl! I'm sure you've been waiting for it for all your life!" I spat at Jasper, who is on the receiving end of my fury.

"You're pushing it, man! You know I don't like Bella that way. Don't take it out on me!" Jasper says getting up.

"Go fuck your little slut, Jazz!" I bark at him.

"You know what Edward; you're blind if you don't see what this is _really_ about. But I'm not going to let you insult Alice, or me. I'm out of here."

"Jazz…" Bella says in a kind voice as she puts her hand on his arm to try to make him stay, "You know he didn't mean it!"

"Don't fucking tell me what I do or don't mean!" I tell her.

"Okay, you need to shut the fuck up now Edward," Rose intercedes. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to work it out between the two of you. And don't talk to Bella like that! God knows why she's still friends with you."

With a last withering glare in my direction, Rose get up and leaves, every guy's eyes following her out.

"You need to calm down, Edward!" Bella tells me.

"It was a private matter, Bella! I can't believe you told him!"

"He's my best friend! I can tell him anything I want to. And you better go apologize to him at the end of the day; you were an asshole."

"I'm your best friend!" I retort angrily. I'm tired of hearing her say that.

"Don't get all jealous on me now."

"Bella…" I whisper and I pause for a long time taking deep breaths. "You're right, I'm sorry," I finally say, "I'll go apologize to Jasper. I know I wasn't fair to him and to Alice."

"You really should. He told me not to have sex with Jacob. That you were the best choice and probably the better lay."

Edward sends a cocky grin my way. "He's right about that. Please tell me you're not going to Black."

"I need to know your answer, Edward. It's not a silly whim. I _want_ to lose my virginity before going to college."

She gets up to leave as well, her tray untouched. I find myself alone at the table and some of the other students are looking at me like I have another head.

I really love Bella. She's my best friend. But I'm not sure that's enough.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.

Author's Note: This was originally for the "Fun With Your Clothes On" Contest but I didn't finish it in time. The title comes from a song by the Pixies, so it's not mine. This is not a songfic. I hope you like it. There is a little bit of sex and a little bit of drug use so it that bothers you, don't read.

**Here Comes Your Man**

**Chapter 2 **

_~ Bella ~_

I think I really did a number on Edward. I've never seen him this mad. He didn't show up for our class after lunch and now I'm still waiting for him in our last class together. I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts that I don't even realize there's someone sitting in the seat next to me.

"You can't sit here!" I say before even looking at the person "Edward Cullen is my partner in Bio."

"I know," a childlike voice chimes from the seat next to me and my head turns in its direction. "Edward Cullen is with Jasper. I think they're bonding and smoking pot at Jasper's house."

It's Alice Brandon McCarthy. Jasper's new fuck… well Jasper's new girlfriend I guess.

"I'm Mary Alice, but you can call me Alice for short," she says with a radiant smile extending her hand toward me.

I don't shake it and I just look at her, with what I suppose is a weird look on my face.

"Jasper told me you were going to make an effort to be nice to me, but I guess if you're not going to, there's no point in being your partner for today."

"Excuse me?" I say completely flabbergasted that Jasper told her I said that! I guess I know how Edward felt earlier today.

"Are you high too? You seem to have some problems understanding when I speak."

At first, I think she possibly can't be serious. She's fucking with me and trying to stake a claim on Jasper or some shit and then after a few seconds, I realize she's completely honest. And that totally blows my mind.

"I'm not high! And I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have my mind elsewhere," I say. "You're very welcome to be my partner for the day."

She throws me another glowing smile and she starts taking out her stuff from what I deem to be a very expensive bag.

"I've heard so much about you," she says in a cheery tone. "Jasper always talks about the two of you growing up together."

"Well, I have some funny and embarrassing stories about him if you're interested in some blackmail material."

I have no qualms. He was the one who started to tell her private things.

"I'll keep that in mind for later," she laughs. "I gotta ask though, have you ever had sex with him?"

I almost choke on my own saliva. She asked me that in the most natural way, like she's just asked me to pass the salt. And she hasn't even stopped smiling.

"No, I haven't." I answer. "Is this your way of telling 'back off bitch, he's mine'?"

"No, I just heard some things in the bathroom. Some girls were saying you were trying to have sex with Jazz. But I'm not really one for gossip. I know what these same girls say about me."

I'm a bit embarrassed now. "Yeah, well… it'll pass."

There's an uncomfortable silence for two minutes and I see her doodling on a piece of paper. She's drawing a house. Colonial style.

"Wow, you're really good at that!" I say in awe of her talent. I'm a talentless person. I don't play the piano like Edward does. I'm not cool like Jasper. I'm not drop dead gorgeous like Rosalie. I'm just plain and clumsy Bella who can't even get a guy to fuck her before high school is over.

"Thanks! I'd really like to be an architect but I'm probably gonna end up doing something else entirely."

"At least, you know what you're going to do," I sigh. "I'm just going to college to make Edward and my parents happy; I have no idea what I want to do."

"Are you two going to the same college?"

"No, but we'll be in the same city. He's going to Columbia and I'm going to NYU. We'll be sharing an apartment off campus."

"I love New York! Do you know where Jasper is going?"

"He's going to California with Rose. They've been accepted into Berkeley," I answer and I see her face pale a little.

"Rosalie Hale? Are they…" she says in a little voice and I can't help but laugh at the mere thought of Rose and Jazz being together.

"No, no… Jasper is far too laid back for a girl like Rose."

"I'm sorry for asking all these questions but I can't see myself asking this to Jasper without appearing like a jealous and possessive harpy."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know what, I think we're going to be great friends Bella," she says with a grin.

"Yeah, I think we are." And the worse? I think I mean it.

_~ Edward ~_

I'm still high from earlier on. It gives a nice vibe to everything in Bella's room. Her purple comforter seems purpler; the reading light on her desk seems brighter. I'm good. I'm feeling good. Just dandy. Except Bella wants me pop her cherry and in my weed induced haze, I think I'm gonna say yes.

I'm waiting for Bella to come home any moment now. Her father went at Billy Black's to see the game. _Right_. Games at Billy's and week end fishing trips means he's with his new girlfriend Sue. Bella doesn't know and I think he doesn't want her to. It's so obvious and everyone knows except maybe Bella. It's funny. I don't know why it's funny but it is.

I lie on her bed and dislodge an article of clothing from under my ass. It's a purple bra and I toss it across the room. It lands right on her laptop's keyboard. I think Bella really likes purple. Her comforter, her bra, her toes… Maybe I'll use purple condoms when we'll have sex.

I go through her rooms for like half an hour. I poke around her drawers (bras and panties and socks). I re-organize her books. I tidy the mess on her desk. I listen to one or two of her CDs. I check my emails, finish my essay and send it to my inbox.

I'm starting to get bored and I finally decide to pick up a book lying on the floor. _Howl_ by Allen Ginsberg. Nothing like reading _Howl_ when you're still high… High up in the sky… With Lucy…

I start feeling sleepy as I come close to the end of the poem and I decide to go under the covers. I think I'm starting to fall asleep because all I see is dark and comfy.

Purple… Bra… Bella… Toes… Orgasm… Masturbation… Weed… Jasper… Circles… Blue Chucks… Smoke… Bag…Diamond…Otis Reading… Dark…

…Oblivion…

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Bella sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop.

"What time is it?" I mumble, not quite awake yet.

She turns her chair in my direction with a start. She nearly tumbled down.

"Eight," she answers after a moment.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was waiting for you."

"Yeah, I know, I figured you had to sleep off all the pot you smoked with Jasper."

"How did you know I was with Jasper?"

"His new girlfriend told me and you reek of weed."

"I brought some popcorn. I thought we could watch a movie on your couch."

"I know. I already ate it," she says with a shrug.

"What?" I complain. "What about me? I wanted to eat that popcorn." Smoking weed always gives me the munchies.

"Well, consider it your punition for snooping through my drawers. Don't think I didn't notice," she says with a look.

"I reorganized your books too! That has to count for something." She throws me a death glare. "What are you doing?" I ask as I get up and go to stand behind her. I gently gather all her hair off of her shoulders and lay my hands on them, gently kneading the warm skin there. She moans a little and I have flashbacks from the scene in my car earlier today. It turns me on.

"I'm finishing up the essay for Mr. Mason," she says as she arches under my hands. "But what you're doing is a hell lot nicer, keep going."

I do as instructed and rub her shoulders with a firmer hand. I try to insist gently on the points of tension in her neck with my thumbs. I notice that the skin of her neck is very soft and I feel her warmth seeping through the material of her tunic. I see that she's wearing a white bra underneath it and I wonder what it looks like on her. I keep on massaging her shoulders and neck and she keeps on moaning as she leans more and more into me. I finally turn her chair toward me and she stares at me from under her lashes.

"We need to talk, babe," I say with what I hope is a serious look on my face as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"Are you gonna do it?" She asks with a buoyant glimmer in her eyes. "Please say yes," she pleads with a pout I'm unable to resist.

There's a lot silence before I open my mouth again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You win. We're having sex," I say defeated but a little eager too.

She lets out a very un-Bella-ish high pitched scream and throws herself in my arms, hugging me with all her might.

"I knew I could count on you! Thank you!" She whispers, her face nestled in my neck.

"No need to thank me. I'll probably enjoy it more than you," I say with a smirk.

"So how are we doing this?" She asks with anticipation in her voice.

"Well, you know Bella, when a man fucks a woman, he kinda has to put his cock in her pussy and…"

"I know the mechanics, jerk!" She cuts me off. "I'm talking about when are we gonna do it and things like that."

"Please don't tell me after prom," I beg her.

"Don't worry. I'm thinking we could practice a little with each other. You know kiss and make out in order to get over the awkwardness. We have sex and maybe a couple more times in order for me to enjoy it and then you're relieved of your duties."

"You've really thought this through," I say astonished that she had put so much thought in how she's going to lose her virginity. Maybe all girls are like that, I wouldn't know.

"I told you I was serious about this," she answers with nonchalance. "We should take advantage of the absence of my dad tonight. We could start slow as I said. Practice kissing. It's bound to get weird at first."

"Um…Yeah… Sure… Okay." I can't help but being nervous because never in all the years of my friendship with Bella (and it's been a lot) have I thought about kissing her and now it's going to happen. Right now, right here. "Ahem… How do we do this?" I ask feeling a bit stupid, echoing her question about sex.

"You put your lips on mine and you move them; I'm sure you've mastered that skill since the ninth grade," she says with a grin.

"Let's get comfortable," she says as she gets up from her chair and sits down in the lotus position in the middle of her bed. I join her and we stare at each other for a few minutes in total silence.

After a moment, she cups my face in her hands and draws it towards hers. She covers my mouth with hers and my eyes close. After a moment, she presses a little more firmly, my bottom lip in between her mouth. It feels hot and right and I swear electricity is running on her lips, I feel it zinging me. I start to kiss back and I feel the kiss become wetter and more open and then I feel her shaking and I pull away thinking I hurt her or that she's crying. But once I open my eyes, I realize she's giggling.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a frown.

"It's just so weird kissing you, I can't help it," she says with another giggle.

"If you're uncomfortable doing that with me Bella, then you're not ready for…" I start to say before she interrupts me.

"Don't be like that. Let's try it again!" She says and she comes closer to me, almost in my lap.

This time, I initiate the kiss as I gently hold her face in my hands, stroking her cheek. I feel her hands intertwine around my neck and my lips come down on hers. Her lips open underneath mine and I feel her warm breath on my tongue. I start to deepen the kiss when I hear her giggling again, putting her face in her hands to hide herself as she laughs.

"Come on, Bella! Stop doing that!" I reprimand her a little.

She blushes as she lifts her head to meet my eyes. "It's not my fault! It's nervous!"

"Okay, we're trying this differently," I say with determination Never had girl laughed before when I am kissing her and I'm going to show Bella the reason why!

Without warning, I grab her ass (and I notice in a very male thought that it's round and supple), and she shrieks in surprise. I pull her on my lap and her legs instinctively wrap themselves around my waist. I put my hands on either side of her hips and I start to stroke her skin under the hem of her shirt. She gives a little moan and my mind recalls the images of this morning when she had her hand in her panties. I'm starting to get hard and I'm sure she can feel it. I hope it's not going to scare her away. She looks at her me her eyes a little wide before a knowing smile makes its way on her lips.

"Put your arms around my neck," I order her.

She does as she's asked and it presses her closer to me. I feel her warmth all around. She tightens her legs around my back as if to tell me to get on with it. I fiercely press my mouth on hers and I hear her gasp at my roughness. I suck her bottom lip for a while before plunging my tongue in her hot mouth. She's kissing me back enthusiastically now and I feel her tongue meet mine and they stroke each other languidly as they discover themselves.

My heart is beating wildly in my chest and I'm very much aware that there are sounds coming from me. I grasp her hips more tightly and I start sliding up my hands toward her breasts. I gently fondle their undersides, following the wire of her bra and soon she's moaning and wiggling on my lap where my erection grows harder and harder with the rhythm of her hips.

Her body is arching into mine with more intensity and every time, her crotch is pressed against my erection. I feel her heat through the material and I grasp her hips to keep her just right _there_. She's rubbing her crotch up and down against mine more closely now, and I look up to see her face. She's panting and her eyes are shut close. She's seeking her pleasure and she looks absolutely beautiful. My hands slide up to her breasts one more time and finally I caress them through the lacy fabric of her bra. When my fingers find her nipples, Bella lets out a piercing moan and her hips rock against mine with more vigor. I love seeing her like that.

After a few more heavenly minutes of heavy grinding, I grip her hips to stop her movement. "I think we should stop here," I say reluctantly.

Her eyes open suddenly and she looks like I've eaten all of her favorite candy. "Why?" She asks with that pout of hers.

"I think that's enough experimenting for today, we're comfortable enough with each other." That and also, if Bella hadn't stopped that rubbing thing on top of my hard on, I would have come in my boxers. I don't tell her that, mostly because I think she'll be too happy to hear it.

A mischievous smile is on her lips. "You're leaving me all hot and bothered; my panties are soaking wet. You know, I'll have to take care of myself after you leave."

I groan. "God, don't tell me things like that." She smiles teasingly and she grinds her crotch against my erection a last time before getting off my lap and rolling on her side. I can feel her eyes on me and it's really hard to calm myself down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you out with that?" She asks pointing to my hard-on. "Twice in one day without release, that has to hurt, no?"

"Don't worry about me," I say with false bravado when the only thing I want is her hot and wet mouth sucking me off.

"You can use the bathroom, you know. To jerk off, I mean, I won't mind." Her smile is flirty and I almost take her up on her offer.

"You're pushing it, Bella. It won't end well if you do."

She's lying on her back on the bed now and she stares at the ceiling. "Oh, I hope so." She's still catching her breath. "You're a really good kisser," she comments after a pause.

"So are you," I say lying back on the bed close to her. I feel sleepy despite the fact that my erection doesn't want to go away.

"So, what do we do now?" She asks rolling on her side to watch me.

"We practice. I'm not just going to fuck you against a wall or something."

She sighs. "That's too bad. I really want you to do that."

She should stop saying things like that to me if she doesn't want me to ravish her on the bed right here, right now.

"Want to watch a movie and make out?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure," I grin.

Bella puts on Fight Club.

We didn't watch any of it.

**TBC**


End file.
